Pavers of the type which utilize a hopper with a screed bar for spreading the asphalt and providing a smooth surface are sometimes carried by wheels which are turned for providing steering, or such may be driven by other suitable traction means such as Caterpillar tracks. In both instances, steering is commonly provided by a system of valves controlling a pump and motor driving the respective traction means on each side at different speeds. Such apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,694; 3,448,577; 3,972,379; and 4,244,184. An apparatus utilizing a hydrostatic transmission having a variable displacement pump supplying respective sides of a vehicle having wheels, each driven by a hydrostatic motor, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,765. The apparatus of this patent, however, is controlled by valves and provides a slight differential in speed when the wheels are turned in order to effect steering of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a steering apparatus for a mobile paver which is mechanically controlled producing faster response than has heretofore been comtemplated. By providing an individual motor and pump operating the traction means on each side of the mobile paving apparatus to effect turning, a less expensive construction is possible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a more easily operated steering apparatus which may be controlled from either side of the vehicle while conserving space by limiting the amount of control mechanism required. Thus, control mechanism may be positioned adjacent larger frame components since limitations caused by the relatively large space which must heretofore have been assigned to the operating components or apparatus are reduced.